Talk:Bruce Wayne (New Earth)
The reason why I added Robin under former aliases As revealed in the Untold Legends of Batman limited series from the 1980s, Bruce Wayne was in fact the first Robin. Ya gotta love John Byrne and his retcons. If a separate article is ever created specifically for the Pre-Crisis/Earth-One Batman, I’ll remove the alias from this article and place it in the correct one. --Brian 09:56, 19 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :*As promised - new article is made, so I removed the Robin alias and placed it under Batman (Earth-One). :--Brian 23:58, 1 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ----- Changed "history" subtitle to "Background of character" as listing seems more in line with dissertation of the overall characater, rather than specific detail for the actual printed fictional history specific to that of the modern incarnation of the character. Ugh, "Out-of-Universe" Just removed a buch of, well, crap copied over from Wikipedia probably. This article need some serious cleanup in terms of formatting and content. Roygbiv666 01:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Abilities In this section thre's a statement about "Through intense training, specialized diet, and biopathic feedback treatments, The Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess." Do we have a reference for this biopathic thing? And in "Strength Level:" there's a bit about In Batman Begins we observe him perform a one arm Pec Fly of approximately 180lbs (the weight of an athletic adult male). Through mathematic extrapolation, we can safely assume that Batman can Bench Press Approximately 570 to 630lbs, and lift/press approximately twice his body weight above his head. His Leg Press capacity is well over 1500lbs (as evidenced by his ability to execute such considerable jumps and leaps) Aren't these articles supposed to be specific to the DCU, not movies and tv shows? Also, even if applicable, wouldn't this be considered "original research" and need to be excised/changed/referenced? Roygbiv666 20:30, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ethan bennet I think this stuff is from the current cartoon. should it be removed? :--Roygbiv666 15:39, 20 August 2007 (UTC) University Degrees The article is ambiguous - stating early on that he often dropped out of colleges after one semester, then stating he has multiple degrees. Which is it? --Roygbiv666 16:05, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Currently Wayne is a college dropout and has no degrees. :Most writers in the Post Crisis reality, starting with Frank Miller in Batman #405 (1987), wrote Wayne having no college degree in order to complete Wayne's public persona as mostly brainless and lazy fool. :This conflict comes from having been changed in order to allow Wayne to have competed and join the FBI attaining the highest standing even considered for eventual directorship which allowed him to learn of and adapt the extensive tools and mastery of super-secret techniques and devices he uses in his personal crusade (without him having to have invented all of the crime fighting devices and analytic techniques himself as in the Earth-Two and Earth-One histories) after leaving the FBI for its ineffectiveness in disrupting crime directly leaving him an administrator. :Of course, this open skill mastery would leave too many people openly aware of Wayne's secret identity in-story. Most writers have removed his open intellect recognition from the character's background, and currently returned Wayne to being WITHOUT any college degrees. :Kal_l_fan 03:13, 20 Janaury 2008 Bruce Wayne's Age I'm just curious. There is anything in Batman page except his age. I mean he has three children. He was created 1938. Is there anyone who knows his age? --Akadirgun 17:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, there are various DC chronologies that say things like "orphaned at 8", "spent x years training", etc. He's probably around 35. Keep in mind, he's been around as a fictional character since May, 1939, but within the fiction, he's relatively young, and has been re-invented several times. :--Roygbiv666 14:20, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Most writers put Wayne now being in his early 40s akin to Oliver Queen in order to have raised their one-time junior partners when they met and took in during their own late 20s to consider against their one time junior partner who were then young teenagers and are now all in their late 20s themselves. Though none of the series writers draw Wayne with greying hair -- yet. As in the recent imposter Batman storyline, Wayne has been written to comment about his job getting harder than it was, suggesting he is starting to get past his prime. ::Kal_l_fan 8:38, 16 February 2008 Ah, the classic dilemma. It raises an interesting question. Oldschool (i.e. Golden Age), Batman was supposed to be about 29. His age seems like an easily solvable problem. You'd think they could just make him a little younger each Crisis like they've been doing. But there are familial complications. Batman raised Dick Grayson from a young age, and Dick appears to be about in his mid-20's by now. So what happens when Dick Grayson has kids, or starts training a ward? Doesn't Tim Drake eventually have to grow up? Batman is in fact being forced to grow older, although still at a decellerated pace. And Bruce Wayne actually can't live forever. This is why, despite my issues with Grant Morrison's take on the franchise, I'm so interested in Batman R.I.P.. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 10:02, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I know that Batman used to be thirty-five at the height of his career. Batman: Year One established that Bruce was twenty-five when he returned to Gotham after traveling abroad. He became Batman less than a year later. The timeline from Zero Hour #0 establishes that 10 years have passed since the emergence of the modern age of super-heroes (Bats, Supes, JLA etc.) to the time of Zero Hour (which was published in 1994). Now, what changes have been made to the timeline since then is anyone's guess. --Brian Kurtz 12:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Citations needed Looks like people love to add abilities to the list, but without citations. Please cite your sources for additions to the article. When making a statement, add the following text afterwards: source of information that way, everyone knows where the info came from. :Roygbiv666 15:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Scarecrow knows Batman's Secret Identity? I read this on the page, but I can't for the life of me think of when it would've happened. If it's referring to the events of Batman: Hush, I'm pretty (not entirely) sure Hush and the Riddler kept their stuff DL. I'm going to double check that when my friend gives me back my copy of "Hush Volume 2", but in the meantime, would someone care to provide reference for that? :- Billy Arrowsmith, 10:02, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Personality Under Personality, we have the following: :Another identity Batman has used in the past is Matches Malone. Matches Malone was a small time thug who acted as Batman's snitch. When Matches was killed, Batman assumed his identity. As the Matches Malone identity, he was able to access areas of the criminal arena neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman could enter. And :Another identity used by Batman is that of gangster "Matches Malone." Matches was a small-time arsonist who killed his brother and then committed suicide by burning himself to death. Becoming Matches allows Batman to operate within the criminal community as a respected member with preestablished credibility. Which is correct? Anyone know? Cheers, --Jamie 20:33, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Both ::but the snitch who was actually as reformed gang boss who had a soft side was introduced WAY back in Batman #242 (1972) during the Earth-One days :: ::the small-time arsonist who killed his brother and then committed suicide by burning himself to death incarnation is the New Earth retcon starting in Batman #588 "The Secret Origin of Matches Malone!" :: ::So if you are specifically talking about the New Earth incarnation it is the arsonist. ::Kal_l_fan 19:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Fantastic story by Brian K. Vaughan, it can be casually browsed in most Barnes & Nobles in the collected "Batman: False Faces" along with some other Vaughan gems. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 10:05, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Complete Batman List? Are there any complete comic lists on this site? I need one for all Batman Crossovers. : We have this. Try setting one up. :Roygbiv666 20:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I'm not sure exactly what you need. I'm only home for today, in less than twelve hours I'm going back to camp for another two weeks, so I can't be immediately helpful unless you get this by around 1pm EST. But the Batman Storylines category is sort of like a son to me, and I'd help anyway I could. What exactly are you looking for/why? :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 10:05, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Dark-Light-Angel 15:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I'm curious about that reference to Sin Tzu... As far as I know, Sin Tzu does not exist in New Earth in the DC Universe. He has only ever appeared in the game, 'Rise of Sin Tzu' and in a novelization. Is this story canonical? If not, the statement, Having learned the "Art of War" by Sin Tzu, Batman can formulate amazing strategies. should be deleted immediately.